Troubled Mind
by Madsessed
Summary: Hannibal has had a few drinks and finds himself calling Will


Hannibal leads his last patient of the day out the back door, "Until next week Benjamin.". While closing the door he lets out a sigh of relief. It's been a long day, as he turns around to read the time of the clock on his desk, he notices two and half empty bottles of wine. Shocked Hannibal starts cleaning up, normally he only drinks to savor, but today he apparently lost his head during all these sessions. He cleans the used glasses and disposes the empty bottles, but then he encounters the still half-full wine bottle. It's an expensive and great tasting wine, which makes Hannibal take it home with him. Something this exquisite should not be wasted. It's also friday and he doesn't have to get up in the morning, so he decides to finish it during dinner.

It's only a 10 minute drive until home, but still Hannibals mind starts wandering off. He starts thinking about what to eat, or should he say who. Gladly he remembers that the freezer is stocked up which means he doesn't have to go out again. Hunting would be fun, but he knows better. His murders are strategically planned and have purpose, each murder is art. Automatically ideas start popping into his mind and a slight smirk becomes noticeable. But before Hannibal can wander off more with his imagination, he's pulling into the driveway and parking his Bentley.

Hannibals house is gigantic from the outside it seems like a mansion. He also lives outside of the town, away from the rude, it's like he created his own little world where he can be himself. No one ever bothers him or wonders why he leaves in the middle of the night with a plastic suit above his clothes. He loves his, to him, peaceful home, but deep inside he can feel pain. Hannibal doesn't understand this emotion and where the hell is it coming from? Of course it gets lonely, but this normally never bothered him. The feeling has been haunting him deep inside for weeks now. Does it maybe have something to do with this new special FBI agent Will Graham? He's his patient and he finds him very interesting, but why would he ache for more? Hannibal becomes annoyed with these thoughts and decides to start cooking to distract himself.

Cooking was his passion, he almost had as much fun as killing his victims. His mind starts to quiet while he starts the stove and gets pots and pans. After his mind turns off it's like another switch is automatically turned on. His body moves to the fridge and gets all the ingredients needed for his dinner. It's like it works on its own. His hands start chopping up varies vegetables and he prepares the liver of a rather rude man. They also pour him a glass of the wine he brought back home. He holds it up to his nose, smells and takes a sip. The wine is splendid and he takes another big swallow relishing it all the way. After almost finishing the glass, he sets it back down and continues cooking. At some points Hannibal even has his eyes closed with a smile on his face, as if he where trying to appreciate his work with all of his senses. He is in his element and puts purpose and meaning into every little ingredient, it's like his murders - they are artistic and have beauty. Contrary to the low-life people who end up on his table. After preparing everything he wants to take a deserves sip of wine, but his glass is empty and the bottle too. He must've unwantedly finished it. What is it with today, why is his body yearning that much alcohol? Something must be stirring up that he's not noticing. Suddenly his mind was back on and reminding him of that special agent. It was the second time today he thought about Will Graham and while his name was spoken his body tingled in particular places. Hannibal forgot it fast and blamed it on the alcohol. It was starting to get to his head, but instead of stopping he embraced it and walked over to his whiskey collection. There he poured himself a double shot of a 21 year old scotch whiskey. He downs it in a instant and pours himself another. All he wants is his mind to shut up, he is happy what was its problem. Almost forgetting about his meal he rushes over shakes the pan to move the vegetables, turns the meat around and stirs his gravy. He's starting to get mad, his troubled mind is interfering with his structured life. Hannibal starts assuming this is the reason why he is drinking so much today, but he doesn't care each sip soothes his brain and heart but he is not aware of that, yet.

Dinner is done and he can finally sit at the table to enjoy his meal. The wine he had in mind to go with his dinner is sadly gone so he runs to his wine room and grabs another exquisite red wine that goes perfectly to the liver. This is almost his favorite part of the day, eating his victims, who are nothing more than food and deserve to be mocked. While eating he falls into a high, he is so proud of his work and smiling childish huge. Every piece is extremely delicious today - probably due to his excessive drinking. To that he empties his glass and pours him a new deserving one.

When the last bit is eaten he pours the rest of the bottle in his glass and goes to the living the room. Hannibal doesn't feel like cleaning up today, he says he'll do it tomorrow and let's himself fall onto the leather couch. He grabs the remote control laying on the glass table in front of him, turns on the stereo, presses play and track number 6 starts playing. "Clair de Lune, Debussy" Hannibal says after recognizing it immediately, even though he knows the cd by heart. He throws his head back, lets it rest on the couch and closes his eyes. His hands start moving the glass of wine imagining it's a baton as if he were the conductor.

Hannibal is pretting drunk now, he notices this as he stands up and goes to pee. He can't walk straight anymore or see clearly. It's a miracle that he doesn't miss the toilet with his big long cock. He washes his hands and returns back to the kitchen where he sets down his glass of wine and switches it with the scotch whiskey one. Meanwhile track number 12 is playing Symphony No.9, Beethoven. Hannibal gets up and starts dancing a Walt alone with his hands in the air like guiding an invisible man. He shuts his eyes and imagines it's Will. Hannibal is so drunk now that he doesn't mind anymore and let's go. His imagination becomes so vivid that he can feel Will as if he were really there. This makes his cock tingle again and start to harden. As the song calms down they come closer and their thighs touch. The touch electrocutes Hannibals penis and it's fully erected, pushing against his boxers. The tune becomes louder and faster as if it were reflecting his emotions, especially his heart which was pumping faster than ever. Now Will was looking directly into his eyes and moving closer to him. His glance then wandered down to his lips still getting closer to him aiming for his lips. Hannibals erection was now pressing against his pants and twitching, it knew exactly what was going to happen now. Hannibal starts to lean in to the kiss and closes his eyes, but the symphony stops with that Will is gone and Hannibal is standing alone in his living room. The sudden realization that it was all just made up tears his heart out and he stumbles back on to the couch. The loneliness surrounds and claims him. Before he knows it he has his cell phone in his hand and is calling Will Graham.

Will picks up the phone and sleepily answers "Hannibal? Why are you calling, me it's 2:30.". Hannibal apologizes but he needs him and asks if he can come over. Will starts to worry but doesn't let him notice while saying "Sure give me 15 minutes.". These were the longest 15 minutes in Hannibals life and while waiting for Will he acknowledged what he just did. Why the hell did he just call Will Graham, why did he let himself lose control and what was he hoping for? As if Will would willingly let Hannibal fuck him. This was a stupid move and he started to regret his doing. He quickly downed his drink, which calmed his nerves. Concentrate he said to himself you are Hannibal Lecter the master of manipulation and always get what you want. Somewhere deep inside he hoped Will wouldn't have to be manipulated but also wanted this, wanted him. The idea of Will wanting him made his cock hard again.

A few seconds later there was knock on the door. Hannibals heart started racing, he was excited he really came in the middle of the night just for him. He turns off the stereo, goes to open the door and there stands the beautiful Will still in his pajama pants and a shirt. He smelled so fantastic it nearly knocked Hannibal of his shoes. His hair was still a mess, which made Hannibal so aroused imagining it was his fault because he was pulling his hair while Will sucking his cock. His cock started twitching again and luckily his daydream was interrupted by Will "Are you going to let me in?". Hannibal moves to the side and welcomes him in with his arm sending him into the hallway "Of course, please come in Will" emphasizing his name unintentionally which made him blush. Hannibal turned around and shut the door hiding his blush. Will didn't notice anything he kept walking till he reached the living room where he waited for Hannibal for further instructions. It was the first time Will Graham in his house and he didn't know how to react in this huge luxury house. He was scared to break something valuable especially still being half asleep. Scanning the room he noticed a half empty scotch whiskey bottle with a glass next to it. He wondered if Hannibal had drunk it all tonight.

Hannibal sat down on the couch and asked him to also take place. He sat down at the other end of the couch not wanting to intrude Hannibals personal space. "Afraid I'll bite?" Hannibal says jokingly while smirking. This makes Will laugh and he scoots closer. He also starts to relax and feels better. Remembering Hannibals call he asks what happened and why he had called him. Hannibal tightens up and Will can feel it. This is not easy for him and it's hard to find the right words. "I.. I.." he stammers but nothing more comes out. His mind goes black and his heart is about to jump out of his chest, how the hell is he supposed to say this to this outrageously handsome man sitting a crossed him with his puppy eyes. "Hey it's okay, you can tell me anything." Will says while touching his hand. When their hands met it sparks, Hannibals penis jolts and even Will notices a tingling in his private area that he cannot explain. He pulls his hand back, too fast, Hannibal now knows Will felt something too. His heart skips a beat and he can't hide his smirk. Hannibal is so happy he now has something to work with. "Would you like something to drink Will?", "Yes, a drink would be great!" , "I have had a few myself today." Hannibal jokes, they both know he has had more than a few. He gets up and gets a glass for Will. Then he pours both of them the 21 year old drink. "I'm sorry I called you this late, it was awfully selfish." , "It's ok I wasn't doing anything important." they both start to laugh and the atmosphere lightens up even more. "Would you like to listen to some music?" Hannibal asks. "I guess" Will answers, not really being into music, but doesn't want to be disrespectful. He turns the stereo on but keeps it quiet so they can still have a conversation. Soon is forgotten why Will is even there. They have drinks and talk about anything and everything. Will and Hannibal are only sitting centimeters apart from each other.

By now Will is also drunk and starts slipping off the couch onto Hannibal because he can't hold himself anymore. Both of their tolerance limits are sky high which allows boundaries to be over crossed. Hannibal puts his arm around Will to support and hold him. Will feels safe in his arms and Hannibal is enjoying having the upper hand. He is now able to make his fantasies come true. Hannibal moves his hand from Wills shoulder to his head and starts to massage it. Will moans out of pleasure, this makes both of their cocks hard. He throws his head back pushing it against Hannibals hand showing his enjoyment. Will even slowly starts touching himself. As Hannibal notices he says "Let me do that for you." with a smile. Drunk Will lets his hand fall and nods his head. Finally the moment has arrived Will has given himself up to Hannibal. Hannibal is extremely aroused it's making it hard to think, but he needs to be present this might be one of the most important moments in his life. Tonight he has noticed how much Will Graham means to him. Heart beating strong and fast, Hannibal starts to stroke Wills erection. His hands now touch for the first time, hoping it won't be the last, Wills penis, which is very thick and hard, he can't wait to see his glory. Will starts to heavily breath which makes Hannibals cock twitch, it yearns to be inside Will, to feel Will around him and to ejaculate inside of him after pleasuring each other. Hannibal caresses Wills erection harder and faster trying to it pleasure even more through his jeans. Will aches for more and starts opening his pants. He unbuttons them, pulls the zipper down, lifts his butt and pulls jeans and boxers away freeing his cock. It flings up in the air ready for action. Hannibal can't help but lick his lips and go for it. He starts sucking Wills dick. After swallowing him a few times he starts playing with Wills glans swirling his tongue around the head of his cock, dipping into his slit and gathering up the cum there. Will starts moaning real loud and fucking Hannibals mouth. "This is awesome, don't stop!" he shouts. Hannibal fully determined to make Will come starts picking up speed. "Oh my god!" Will is moaning and shouting out, this is the best blow-job he ever had and probably ever will. He is so close to coming all over Hannibals face, he flicks the glans one last time and Will shoots into his mouth while screaming out "Hannibal!". He gladly swallows the victorious cum in his mouth. Will falls back onto the couch breathing heavily, his orgasm vibrating through his whole body. "That was amazing, you were amazing." Will says while still trying to catch his breath. "It's all because of you." Hannibal says smiling. Will Graham was so irresistible in his eyes he just had to show his love.

Happy to have pleasured Will Hannibal still has his boner and hopes that Will will [help] him, the reason why he was here. "Now it's your turn." Will says while getting on Hannibals lap. He starts unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his neck. Hannibals cock is wide awake twitching away, waiting for any kind of contact. When the last button is finally unbuttoned he rips the shirt off him and stares at his perfect body "Wow I cannot believe this is mine." Hannibal puts his hand on Wills cheek and puts a kiss on his lips. Soon their tongues are fighting not being able to get enough from each other. Will starts to get a boner again and remembers whose turn it is. His hands wander down Hannibals chest hair, to his abs, to his pants and slip underneath them where his erection is waiting for him. He happily starts caressing it. Up and down, up and down, faster and harder. Their breathing gets heavy and Hannibal starts moaning still being french kissed by Will Graham. "I want to be inside of you." Hannibal says out of breath. "Do you have a condom?" - Fuck, Will was really going to let him fuck his ass. "Ah yes I do, let's move this party to the bedroom." Hannibal says smirking at Will, who nods trying to hide his smile. He grabs Wills hand and leads him to the bedroom, while holding his hand he feels so euphoric and the burden falls off of his shoulders. It seems like he has made the right decision and can maybe happily live his life with Will Graham. But now was not the time to think about this, it was time to fuck Will. His boner starts leaking precum just by the thought of it and Wills ass was also getting wet. Absolutely naked they enter the bedroom. Will gets into bed while Hannibal gets lube and condoms. He pulls the condom over his long hard dick and tells Will to get on all fours. He does as told, in the mean time Hannibal puts lube on his hands and starts rubbing his fingers over Wills asshole while occasionally pushing a finger in. When Wills asshole is relaxed enough he starts fucking it with his fingers, first one, then two and three. After widening his hole he starts searching for the prostate, when found he presses against it making Will moan out loud. Hannibal starts caressing his cock making it really hard, "I'm going to fuck you know Will" he says calm but widly aroused. Will moans out yes and with that Hannibal pushes his cock into his asshole, it barely fits, but that will adjust. He slowly starts humping Will, trying not to hurt him. After a while Will trusts him and enjoys it which leads to him relaxing his ass. Now Hannibal can fully hammer into without any worries. Will is so tight because it's his first time and Hannibal loves it. He fills Will fully, he is so tight and feels perfect. Unable to control anymore Hannibal starts thrusting, gently and then with more force. Will grunts with each inward thrust. Hannibal pushes himself up and changes angle, this time hitting Will in just the right place so that he screams in pleasure. He continues hitting Wills prostata with every hump while his balls slap against Wills ass. They moan together, this is the hottest sex they have ever had. Hannibal sits himself down on the bed and let's Will take over. Will bobbing up and down on Hannibals penis makes him moan so loud. He never would have imagined letting someone else take control, but there Will was on top of him. Will now had the power, making decisions whether fast or slow, hard or soft and he was choosing them so well. Hannibal never wanted it to stop and puts his hands on Wills hips pressing his dick rhythmically into him. The touch makes Will squeal, it's as comforting as Hannibals long hard dick inside him, but on another level. Hannibal notices Wills affection, sets himself up, holds onto Will and kisses him deeply. Will is so flabbergasted he stops riding his cock for a few seconds. This man was making his head spin. Snapping back into reality due to Hannibals penetration Will starts riding him again. Their movements become faster and the kissing intensifies resulting in awfully loud moans on both sides. This is so pleasuring for both of them that they come together, shivering all over and screaming out each other names.

Will collapses next to Hannibal who holds him and seconds later they are sleeping like babies.


End file.
